warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Aurorablaze
Welcome! Hi, Aurorablaze, welcome to Warriors Wiki! :) Nice to meet you. If you have any questions about the wiki or how it works, feel free to leave them on my talk page. I could also make you a Charcat, which is sort of a pixel cat (see this page for examples). See you around!-- Echomist [[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 00:24, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Undid something? :I can't remember the exact instance you're talking about, there's been a lot of vandalism lately so all the edits I've been making just blur in my head :P I'm sorry if I undid your hyperlinks, I usually don't undo something like that... it may have been that I saw something else funky in the edit and was short on time so I undid it without seeing the rest... or, maybe it was because you were linking every instance of a word on the page? (Ex. "Firestar and Graystripe went to RiverClan where Graystripe did something blah blah"... the word Graystripe is linked twice) and usually on pages we only link the first instance of a word, or the first instance in that section. It still may have been a mistake on my part, thoguh, and if it was I apologize. ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 20:35, October 2, 2009 (UTC) It's okay, I just fixed the things, but at first I didn't know that you only linked once or once every few sections either. It's just because if we link every time, the page turns into a whole mess of blue, and it's kind of distracting. ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 15:25, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Re:Halftail Hi Aurora. Please note that you have no need to post your message twice; all the users here have things going on in real life and we can't be on here 24-7. I will receive your message and reply when I am able. As to the question; I'm not sure I remember doing that. You can keep Halftail as he is, the summary sounds fine. Try to keep it just centered on him, though, and not generalize it to include Yellowfang as well. As for your hyperlinks.... refresh my memory, what do you mean by those? On Halftail, or on something else? Also, please sign your name by typing four tildes: (~~~~) Just type those, and your user name will show up with a link to your page. It's easier to respond to you then. --[[User:Bramble|'Bramble']][[User talk:Bramble|'-san']] 22:02, October 2, 2009 (UTC) i had put it under references. Aurorablaze Here's Aurorablaze! Just tell me if there's anything I need to fix! :)--[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist' ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 15:23, October 4, 2009 (UTC) I fixed her! Is this better?--[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist' ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 17:52, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Re: Sure! First, you go onto the Charart page, scroll down, and upload one of the blanks to your computer. Then, you open the blank in a graphics program like GIMP, Photoshop, or pixlr.com. There, you can color the cat, color the eye, add ear pink, and shade it. Hope this helps! :) --[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist' ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 22:34, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Harassment Please refrain from harassing other users. This isn't a chat room; if people don't respond right away, wait. I removed that because that info hasn't been verified. GB 00:02, October 4, 2009 (UTC) actually it had been verified Really, where? GB 00:27, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Please refrain from removing messages from your talk page, '''especially' warnings. You're on thin ice right now, Aurorablaze. GB 23:19, October 7, 2009 (UTC) You shouldn't be deleting messages at all. When this page gets to full, and I mean, like, 50 messages, you can archive it. GB 23:45, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Re: Stormfur's Picture Firstly Aurorablaze, you need to remember to sign all posts with 4 ~s so other users can see who has written something and when it was written. Thank you. As for his charart: Project Charart are currently very busy trying to make updated pixels for all characters and current rank pixels have recently become a priority again so it is very likely that Stormfur wll have an approved warior pixel in the near future and once we have some cave-guard blanks approved and have resolved the small debate over whether he is a cave-guard or prey hunter (there are contrasting book references it seems) a Tribe image will be able to be made. Perhps you could join the project and help create these chararts youself? If you'd like to then just drop by and put in a join request. I may even find time to make a warrior image for him myself asap. Thanks [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 21:31, October 10, 2009 (UTC) As for Bluestar's picture: It has been approved by the project and there is no need to modify it. Please stop leaving these comments on the character talk pages. If you have a problem with a specific image either speak to the leader Bramble or leave a message on the project talk page. Thanks [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 21:34, October 10, 2009 (UTC) hi!! hi aurorablaze(love the name!!)i am hiddensun..but you can call me sunny.i noticed you wereon so i just passed by to say hi!!★Hiddensun 21:39, October 10, 2009 (UTC) thanks!!i could make you one-only if you want.★Hiddensun 23:14, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Cute name, u like Sleeping Beauty, anyway i'm Hawkstar and was wondering if u would like to b friends, I also noticed that u like Caroline B. Cooney, could u possibly tell me all the books she's written ?--Hawkstar of Thunderclan 00:29, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Re: I didn't reverse your edits, Aurorablaze, I just edited the format for the list of family members the way that it is in most of the other character articles. Sorry, I didn't mean to offend :( . As for the Charcat, I'd be glad to fix it up a bit. Could you show it to me, and I'll edit it and get back to you? --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]♦ 12:42, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Re:Bluestar :Oops, I think I undid it because you changed the format of something, and I didn't notice the order changing. The order of books on pages (chronological vs. by series) is something that's still unconsistent, and we need to decide on it, but I've been talking with Sky about making things more consistent so we'll likely decide on one way or the other, soon. For now, just leave any order as is. ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 22:24, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Re:Heavystep :All I've seen in your edits is you removing the redirect I put in. (What i mean is I put Birchstar and you removed the "Birchstar (SC)") This specifies which Birchstar it means since there are 3, and saves the person clicking the link having to go through a disambiguation page. If there was something else you fixed that I accidentally undid, I'm sorry, I won't do it again, but that's all I saw changed. ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 00:09, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Re:Merging Done. The content in Whitecough and Greencough have been merged into one article called Diseases. Knock yourselves out. :) --[[User:Bramble|'Bramble']][[User talk:Bramble|'''-san']] 22:19, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Re: Sure, feel free to e-mail it to me. I'll try to put it on Pixlr, then I'll upload it to the Wiki and see if it works :) . --[[User:Echomist| '''Echoshriek' ]][[User talk:Echomist|'Trick or treat!']] 19:00, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Problem Hey Aurorablaze. This is getting out of hand. I don't want to fight with you, but we need to come up with a solution to this family tree format issue. I don't think we should change the format, I'm now a member of project characters, and I don't think they would want to change it. Understand? Remember I don't want to fight--Nightfall101 21:36, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Aurora. Friends?=)--Nightfall101 21:46, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Okie dokie=)--Nightfall101 21:53, November 17, 2009 (UTC) I fixed it=) All you have to do is when you're editing it, click on the wiki text button. Then you can move it back to the center. (That was a problem for me for a little while too)--Nightfall101 22:16, November 17, 2009 (UTC) lol it's still on the left --Aurorablaze 22:21, November 17, 2009 (UTC) never mind got it --Aurorablaze 22:21, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Userboxes First, click on edit this page. Then go to wiki text. Then you type, Hope that helps! (Edit this page to see what I typed) --Nightfall101 22:29, November 17, 2009 (UTC) I mean a different type of box, like every warrior cat such as Bluestar has a box that shows their picture and their family, clan, etc. how do you do that? --Aurorablaze 22:31, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Oh okay! When you're editing the page, there is a little box in the toolbar with an option to scroll down (the box will be blank) It will give you a list of templates to choose from. Click on the bottom one, Other template. It will then give you a list of the warriors wiki templates. Choose the one that says Charart that should help, and if not, I'll try to clarify--Nightfall101 22:44, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! And how do I add a picture if I made it on Paint? --Aurorablaze 22:55, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Edit the page, then click on the charart. Where it says no image (that might not be what it says but you get the idea) and type in the file name. Be sure to do the --Nightfall101 23:01, November 17, 2009 (UTC) The problem is when I browse and try to upload it, it says that it is an illigal file name. Maybe because it is a pic i made in paint? --Aurorablaze 23:57, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Maybe. Try doing it on pixlr.com--Nightfall101 00:10, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Thank you so much! I have never heard of pixlr but it is way better than paint! --Aurorablaze 00:21, November 18, 2009 (UTC) You're very welcome! But I need your help. Just look at the image on my charart template to see what I mean--Nightfall101 00:24, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Well, I'm kind of new here but you can try editing your template so where it says image it doesnt say filename{}{}{ yeah u know what i mean. just try it idk if it will work --Aurorablaze 00:28, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, I can't believe how simple that was *slaps forehead*--Nightfall101 00:33, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Profile Okay, I'm a little confused as to what you're talking about. Clarify please?--Nightfall101 00:57, November 18, 2009 (UTC) What did i say that u are confused about? --Aurorablaze 00:57, November 18, 2009 (UTC) I don't get what it is you're talking about.-But hang on, don't answer yet, I have to eat dinner--Nightfall101 00:59, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Okay, I have a minute. What you're describing sounds like a charart template, but you already have one--Nightfall101 01:05, November 18, 2009 (UTC) I already have one. I don't know what message i sent u that your confused about --Aurorablaze 01:15, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Ummmm, it's at the bottom of my talk page. Mousetalon responded to it too.--Nightfall101 03:01, November 18, 2009 (UTC) That was the FIRST question i asked you, you replied and told me about pixlr.com --Aurorablaze 22:17, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Oh, my bad. Sorry=)--Nightfall101 21:25, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Hello Hello there, Aurorablaze. I'm Tawnypeltlover, but you can call me Tawny. Message me back when you get this message!--T@wnypeltlover 02:34, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Hi! I just wanted to say hi. Also i love your name and Bluestar is the best! With the exception of Feathertail of course!--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 02:00, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Brambleclaw! Hi,I just saw ur userpage & I wanted 2 say I aggree about Brambeclaw. Did u know it is verified he wont be thunderclans nxt leader. Im really glad. ClaraMy Talk Page 18:19, March 4, 2010 (UTC) I never heard that? Where'd you get that from? I thought the Erins said that Brambleclaw would probably become the next leader... 22:28, September 28, 2010 (UTC) HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hi im king692 i don know how to make a pic or the box with info on yourself thanks!. 2/4/11 3:40 Well, Tallstar's warrior name was Talltail. And that makes sense, so Tallstar does too. 17:42, February 26, 2011 (UTC)